


NH-6820

by VerityXxX



Series: White Boots [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Gift, Near-Death Experience, Nervous flier, Plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerityXxX/pseuds/VerityXxX
Summary: Here is a one-shot that is for Claire 111 that stares some pining Yuzu and clueless Zhenya though it focuses around Yuzu as I feel as though I have neglected him lately and I'm sorry as it went quite rogue from your starting prompt and is quite overly dramatic. I'm not 100 happy with this but I said that I would get this out a few days ago in the comments and I have been sitting on it for the last few days and I thought it would be fitting to release it now that we know the grand-prix assignments so I edited it so that it is correct and I'm really stressed about Zhenya as she has got some tough GPs coming up and I can't help but be so nervous about my girl though she seems to have started her choreo at last which makes me slightly more calm and I am hoping we will see some of it at her next show. I hope that you guys all enjoy and tell me your thoughts about this and what you want because your feedback is crucial to me and for me to maintain my motivation to keep on writing.





	NH-6820

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a one-shot that is for Claire 111 that stares some pining Yuzu and clueless Zhenya though it focuses around Yuzu as I feel as though I have neglected him lately and I'm sorry as it went quite rogue from your starting prompt and is quite overly dramatic. I'm not 100 happy with this but I said that I would get this out a few days ago in the comments and I have been sitting on it for the last few days and I thought it would be fitting to release it now that we know the grand-prix assignments so I edited it so that it is correct and I'm really stressed about Zhenya as she has got some tough GPs coming up and I can't help but be so nervous about my girl though she seems to have started her choreo at last which makes me slightly more calm and I am hoping we will see some of it at her next show. I hope that you guys all enjoy and tell me your thoughts about this and what you want because your feedback is crucial to me and for me to maintain my motivation to keep on writing.

Yuzu tapped his nails against the window impatiently. He’d been asleep for most of the journey back but he’d been woken up only a few minutes ago by the air hostess telling him that he had to do up his seatbelt. He was on his way back from his last GP event Rostlecom and whilst Orser had gone with him for the competition he had flown back immediately to help prep Zhenya and Jason for IDF the upcoming weekend whilst Yuzu had chosen to take a few days to have a brief relax before he started training in earnest to win the grand prix final. As a result, Yuzu had ended up on the fight back to Canada by himself and whilst he did have a security officer with him he was stuck in economy whilst Yuzu was in business. 

Grabbing the paper Yuzu had picked up back in Japan he flicked to the back and started to fill out the sudoku filling in the boxes with careful pen strokes. He and Zhenya would always do them together in Canada and she would press herself up against his right arm to see before adding in her distinctive chirpy tone the number that ought to fill the box. He had once suggested that they do them separately because he found himself getting distracted by her warmth and jasmine scent but neither of them could finish a soduku separately so it hadn’t lasted longer than a day. He’d missed her more than he thought he could in the few days he’d been away and he wasn’t sure why as he never reacted like this when separated from Javier or even Gabby. 

He couldn’t wait to be back even though he would only have one or two days to spend with Zhenya before she had to fly to Russia and he couldn’t distract her as it would be her first time since the split between her and Eteri that they would have to meet as Panenkova had been assigned to Rostelecom and Zhenya knew that she had to beat the younger girl if she wanted to maintain her standing in the eyes of the Russian fed. They hadn’t been separated throughout the summer for more than a few hours and throughout both the flight there and the return flight he was on now Yuzu found himself checking his phone despite the fact that even were Zhenya to send a message it wouldn’t be able to reach him as there was neither service or Wi-fi but he couldn’t help but miss the steady stream of communication between the pair of him and Zhenya’s ability to know what was going on with him and send an amusing meme just in time to cheer him up. 

He was just about to fill in the last square when the plane lurched beneath him and his pen went flying out of his hand across the rows of seats to settle at the front of his plane. At least it was only his pen Yuzu though and he was suddenly thankful that the stewardess had told him to put on his seatbelt. That same stewardess was tottering down the aisle hands clutching at the rows of seats for stability with messy hair and her crimson lipstick smeared across her cheek like a cut. She must have been knocked off of her feet and into the side of a seat and Yuzu couldn’t help but feel nervous that even those running the aircraft weren’t prepared. 

Everyone on the plane was silent as though they were holding their breath waiting for the next hit until the high pitched distinct cry of a baby who couldn’t be older than a year was heard through the entire plane. The baby had just stopped crying and Yuzu could hear the mother calming it down when the plane lurched again more violently this time and the man sitting close to Yuzu in business class went flying out of his seat cracking his head on the wall and he lay there still for a few moments. Yuzu looking at the man couldn’t help but remember his own collision several years back in the ice with Han Yan and he found himself standing to his feet undoing his seer belt and scurrying over to the man. Quickly checking that the man had a pulse Yuzu lifted him up and set him back down in his chair doing up the seat belt fast his hands deft. 

Yuzu pushed himself to his feet conscious of the that had passed and of how this plane had become a ticking time bomb. He had just grabbed onto the side of his chair when the plane lurched again and Yuzu gripped on as hard as he could knowing that he could seriously injure himself if he were to let go. It couldn’t hurt anymore than his ankle at the Olympics or seeing Zhenya’s broken-hearted face when Eteri had given that interview damning her only a few months back so despite the pain in his fingers and his nails that felt like they were going to rip out of their nail beds Yuzu mustered all of his upper body strength and hauled himself in and then down into his chair before fastening his own seat belt. 

The plane continued to lurch and when Yuzu glanced out of the same window that he had been tapping on earlier nervously he couldn’t see anything except dark grey stormy clouds that seemed to surround them. Around him, Yuzu could hear children and babies crying as well as the frightened hysterical voices of the adults who had realised that something was seriously wrong. 

Yanking his headphones out Yuzu plugged them in before playing his short program music and playing the short two-minute track on repeat like the hands of the woman in front of him and she prayed with her rosary he ran through the movements again and again. He couldn’t focus though, all he could feel was the collected terror and instead of landing the jumps he fell on everyone and he could feel himself spinning out of control as he went faster and faster. Turning the music off but leaving his headphones in to try to dull the sound from the pandemonium that was going on around him. 

Behind him Yuzu could hear a man consoling a small child telling them to think of their happy place and Yuzu cast his mind back to TCC as he tried to imagine his happy place. However, despite him conjuring up images of Javier sitting in the cafeteria or Brian in his office all he could think of was Zhenya. She had only been there for a few months but she’d made her presence known and necessary with her easy laughter and ability to know whoever it was in the team that needed support. Zhenya was the only one who’d be there before Yuzu and home after him and they would have breakfast together after some time in the gym or on the ice most morning as she struggled over a newspaper trying to improve her English or nagging him to help her with her heavily accented Japanese. Then on the ice she would always be there spinning in the centre her dark hair loose and spinning out around her almost blinding her and if she wasn’t spinning she’d be jumping or chatting with someone as they trained together. 

“Are we going to die,” the small child said from behind Yuzu and the man didn’t say anything but Yuzu imagined that the father would be holding that small child close as tight as he could in the same way that Yuzu would hold Zhenya if he could. 

If something happened Yuzu couldn’t imagine not being able to hear her laugh or see her raise her chin up so she could meet his eyes before rising to whatever challenge that Yuzu hm may have set for her with her dark hair spinning behind her. If something happened to her Yuzu didn’t know what he’d do but he wouldn’t be able to skate or compete and part of him felt like he would just be empty because he couldn’t imagine how it would feel to not have her around. Grabbing his phone he started a voice memo that would be sent to Zhenya’s phone once he regained service so that if something happened he could at least say goodbye. 

“Hey Zhenya,” Yuzu started and his voice trembled slightly and it was scarily quiet in contrast to the din that was going on around him. “I’m kinda scared,” he said this slightly louder but before he could finish his final word the plane lurched again and Yuzu’s phone slipped within grasp. “I think there is something wrong with my plane and I’m not sure what’s going to happen to me.” 

Yuzu paused blinking back tears that were definitely not falling and he covered up the mic so that she wouldn’t hear him before releasing it,”it’s not like I’m saying goodbye but I think one of our engines have dropped out and I have no idea how the pilot is going to land this plane. I’m not normally a nervy flyer so this is all new for me.” Yuzu laughed shakily and the sheer absurdity of the situation that he a two time Olympic gold medalist losing his shit at this and he couldn’t help but imagine the newspapers in Japan if something were to happen. Yuzu couldn’t even put into thought let alone words what he was scared might happen. 

“Anyways I just wanted to say that you were the first person who I wanted to call even above Javi or Brian and I can’t put into words how much your friendship has meant to me because it has been invaluable for the last few years and I truly relish how close we have grown in the last few months. “ The plane dropped several meters in the air and Yuzu glanced out he window to see they were steadily descending over the city of Toronto but the right wing had dipped significantly down and he could see the plane crashing into a building if the pilot couldn’t land them. “I just wanted to say and I think that this is massively over dramatic and if anything happens to me it will probably mess you up massively and that the timing is all wrong but I think I’m in love with you.”

“It’s been happening for a while I think but maybe it’s because I think I’m going to die and I’m there are no stakes left as a result but I can’t stop thinking about you despite the fact that I know you are probably at home right now and I’m not worried about me anymore and whilst I’m scared I’m not scared about me but for you and everyone else.” The plane banged again and Yuzu felt himself shoot up in his chair held in by his seatbelt. “I’m sorry,” he murmured before stopping the message and sending it to Zhenya’s phone hoping that she would be able to get it somehow. 

Behind him Yuzu could hear clapping and hysterical tears but if anything they were those of relief instead of fear. “What’s happening?” he asked the man that he had helped earlier. 

“We’ve landed—we are going to be okay,” the man answered and Yuzu glanced out of the window to see reassuring tarmac. The bell rang and Yuzu wanted more than anything to get off the plane but first everyone who had been injured was removed and whilst no one looked too bad there was an abundance of scrapes and one girl’s wrist looked like it was twisted funny. 

Then it was the business class and Yuzu found him sprinting off the plane as fast as he could pushing past people in his rush checking the time he saw that it would be too late for him to go to TCC and that he couldn’t exactly go and find Zhenya even if all he wanted was to see her. Passport control was almost completely empty and Yuzu went through quickly and instead of waiting for his bag he left it for his security detail to pick up and he instead pulled out his phone to send him a text to remind him. His finger hovered over Zhenya’s contact details and when he finally pressed on it he saw that the voice memo had gone through and he couldn’t help but be terrified as whilst there had been no stakes when he thought that anything could happen but he wasn’t sure how Zhenya would react and how awkward it would be. 

He had just stepped through and was looking for the taxi that Brian had promised to arrange when he heard someone call out his name. Turning on one heel towards that so familiar voice Yuzu spotted Zhenya standing there, her mother just behind her, smiling. If Yuzu had been hurrying before he was now sprinting towards her as he broke into a run and he could hear Zhenya’s laughter in his ears before he reached her and wrapped her into a hug so tight that he could almost fuse her to him. He could feel her laughing and smell her scent which was just Zhenya and intoxicting especially on top of his already overcome mind. 

“Are you okay,” Zhenya murmured into his shoulder and Yuzu could imagine the frown that she would have. 

Yuzu looked down at Zhenya and her long dark hair which he could feel with his fingers that were splayed around her back trying to find the words to sum up his trip, “it’s nothing I just missed you and had a rough flight.”

“Well I’m glad to know that you missed me that much,” Zhenya responded teasingly pulling away for a few seconds so that she could meet Yuzu’s eyes before tucking it back into his shoulder. 

Yuzu grinned down at her feeling slightly bittersweet realising that she can’t have seen the message that he had sent her before whispering, “You have no idea.”

Zhenya’s mom cleared her throat behind him and Yuzu sprang away from Zhenya realising how it might look and he could feel himself blushing completely crimson whilst Zhenya looked significantly more nonplussed. “Thank you for picking me up,” Yuzu said finally. “I didn’t expect anything like this.”

“It’s no problem,” She answered easily smiling warmly at Yuzu. “Zhenya here was insistent that we pick you up we even called Brian so he could cancel the taxi he had organised". 

Zhenya blushed now glancing down at her feet, “I just felt that we had to be here to pick you up and it’s not like I’m supposed to be training now anyways.” She looked up then uncertain, "I know that probably sounds really stupid."

“Believe me I’m glad,” Yuzu said grinning at her touched to know that Zhenya had known that he would need her to be there even without Zhenya knowing what had happened on the flight. “Can I borrow your phone for a second mine is flat,” he lied easily burying his phone deeper into his pocket but he could feel it burning against his leg. 

“No worries,” Zhenya said holding it out and Yuzu quickly tapped onto his contact details where he could see the voice memo he had sent sitting unseen in the messages. With only a few moments of hesitation Yuzu tapped down on the trash icon to delete the message and he could feel the phone vibrate to say that it had been deleted. 

“Thanks,” Yuzu said handing it back to her but despite him knowing it was the right thing to do Yuzu could feel something inside him sink as the clarity he had found within himself at his realisation on the plane started to slowly disappear and grow cloudy as the three of them sat there waiting for Yuzu’s burly security detail to arrive with both his own and Yuzu’s bag so that they could go home.


End file.
